


Shimeji

by Cold_Kiwi



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi
Summary: Shimeji to takie śmieszne animowane ludziki łażące po ekranie komputera, których wygląd można samemu zaprojektować.





	Shimeji

**Author's Note:**

> Shimeji to takie śmieszne animowane ludziki łażące po ekranie komputera, których wygląd można samemu zaprojektować.

Shimeji rozejrzał się po ekranie. Zajrzał do otwartych okien i zauważył samego siebie - a raczej kogoś, kto był jego pierwowzorem. Niebieskooki mężczyzna w prochowcu był na większości zdjęć. W przeciwieństwie do niego samego, ten “prawdziwy” nie miał skrzydeł. Przyjrzał się nazwom plików, aby poznać swoje imię. W momencie, w którym uwierzył, że jest Castielem, w jego pikselowej główce pojawiły się wspomnienia, nazwiska i uczucia. Zmarszczył brwi i wspiął się na szczyt ekranu. Był dwoma istotami jednocześnie - aniołem i programem komputerowym. Spojrzał w dół stojąc na najwyższym oknie. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zobaczył innego Shimeji. 

\- Dean? - zapytał, spadając aż na pasek zadań. 


End file.
